disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Adventures Of RoadRunner-The Movie
Adventures of Road-Runner is an 2019 theatrical animated film, directed by John Lasseter and co-directed by Chuck Jones, Maurice Noble and Tom Ray who all got special honorary director's credit. It's the intended pilot for the TV series based on that of the one of the same name was never picked up. It features the feature film debut of Road-Runner and Wile E. Coyote. Storyline = Beep, Beep! (Intro) = The WB shield is posed against the sky as usual, but this time at the top, it says Walt Disney Pictures in the classic Disney font with the banner reading "FAMILY ENTERTAINMENT" and the shield has Cinderella castle inside it. The byline "A Warner Bros-Disney Project" fades in under just as Bugs Bunny (in a tuxedo) steps to the left from under the shield, does a Vanna White-like pose, and gets on top of it. The banner shines, and Bugs keeps his hand on it as he leans and eats his carrot. By that time, the word "Presents" fades at the bottom of the screen. RR runs around the screen and when the dust settles the orange 3D rings with the blue bulleye have been formed. He runs through there, taking the camera into a computer animated desert(with the rings still visable). We see him running the desert while we hear a voiceover of Road Runner Voiced by Tara Strong. RR-(V.O.)Do you belive in the Magic of friendship? I do. Maybe, Just maybe you heard of me, just by hearing my line. RR-Beep, Beep! My name is Road Runner, Scientifically known as Ultra Superious Sonicus Infinium, but sometimes my friends and family calls me Little Beeper. I have many chase stories to tell you, But there's one you never saw or heard. It might sound a bit strange, but if you look in your heart, you'll not only find some truth to it, but you might also even learn some surprising stuff about me too. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's Beep! Road runs by a sign with the title on it as The Orchestral RoadRunner theme. =Beep, Beep!(Cartoon)= RR(V.O.)-The story starts on September 17. We start with the usual chase intro:We see the Road Runner, as a tremendous blue blur , and Suddenly, the scene freezes, and the words "Road Runner (Ultra Superious Sonicus Infinium)" appears at the bottom of the screen,plus a "bonus" name for Road's beep: Beepius-Beepius. He beeps twice as if he's giving Someone a "come-on" to chase him. It's revealed that is the case as the camera moves to Wile. RR- This is my friend Wile E. Coyote, Scientifically Known as Nemisis Ridiculi. While he's saying this,the scene stops again to put another caption at the bottom of the screen:Wile E. Coyote (Nemesis Ridiculii). The chase continues until the coyote stops to read a sign in the road: "WARNING: The Surgeon General has determined that chasing Road Runners may be hazardous to your health." He dismisses this sign as cheesy and laughs at it, before the Road Runner pulls up behind him and beeps the coyote into another headache. Within the outcropping, Wile recovers and sees another sign posted at the very end of the outcropping: "It's not cool to laugh at the Surgeon General." 1. Not deterred by this one bit, the coyote continues his dastardly plans: he leaves the Road Runner a classic "free birdseed" trap while he sneaks up behind his enemy and tries to eat him. However, Road extends his neck all the way around the screen and beeps in the back of the coyote. RR-Don't worry,Road Runners are extremely flexible. He leaves the scene, while Wile E. falls back onto the cliff and is left looking like an accordion. 2. In a similar scheme to one used in the previous cartoon, Wile now locks and loads an ACME Giant Mouse Trap and leaves it in the road for the Road Runner to trip. When the trap snaps, the coyote jumps out to capture his opponent, but meets a giant mouse who is rather displeased with getting his tail caught and returns the favor to Wile's tail. Wile E.-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! 3. As he hasn't studied it enough, Wile follows the instructions of The Art Of Roadrunner-Trapping: 1. Dig hole in road; 2. Camouflage hole; 3. Wait patiently; and 4. Eat Roadrunner. However, he never gets past the first step, as the jackhammer he uses vibrates enough to pull the coyote into the hole. When the power cord stretches enough to pull the plug out, the coyote climbs out and finds himself vibrating sporadically. To "punish" the book, Wile walks over to it and prepares to tear it in half, but one of the vibrations does the job for him. 4. Using deception, the coyote paints a realistic picture of a bridge and places it at the end of a road where there is no bridge, just the end of the road, as displayed by a sign that the coyote turns around to make the facade convincing. Maybe a bit too convincing, though: the Road Runner runs through the trick picture as if it was a real road. As the coyote looks on, puzzled, he fails to see a truck emerging through the road in the painting, which promptly runs him over. Frustrated, the coyote tears through the painting and then falls to the ground, leaving dust in the air in the word "OH NO!". 3. As the cartoon returns to the regular desert scenery, Wile gingerly drops a bunch of mousetraps onto the road, but when the Road Runner zooms past, instead of getting trapped in them, the traps drop onto Wile in his trench hideout. The coyote's reaction is delayed briefly before he yelps in pain. 6.The coyote mines a canyon with myriad explosives behind a doorway with many "FREE BIRD SEED" declarations and connects the main controller to the door. Unfortunately, as soon as the coyote climbs over the wall, he encounters a gigantic truck. With no recourse, Wile opens the door and is blown up repeatedly, then run over by the truck. Wile sticks out his tongue and beeps out an imitation of the Road Runner, and then falls unconscious.